


Leave

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [82]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chapter 1, Cuddling & Snuggling, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sakura tries to comfort a panicked Aoi, and ends up spending the night in her bedroom.





	Leave

Anxiety surges through her, making her stomach churn. Even as she sits in the dining hall beside Sakura, her best friend and the strongest student in this dump of a school, the anxiety will not ease. All she can think about is Monokuma’s words from the other day, about how the only way to escape this place being to kill each other. What if… what if someone is plotting to murder her or Sakura?

“Aoi, are you feeling okay?” Sakura says.

She tries to fake a smile, but it fails. Aoi sighs and shakes her head. “Not really. I’m worried.”

Sakura doesn’t need to ask what about. Living in this school, it is obvious what people fear.

“Well I know I can’t ease your fear, but perhaps I can distract you. How does a pot of tea sound?” Sakura says.

This time, her smile is genuine. “Great! Thanks.”

The two of them brew tea in the kitchen (barely registering Sayaka’s appearance and a missing kitchen knife), and sit in the dining hall and drink it. Sakura was right; she isn’t less anxious, but sitting with her best friend and drinking tea is a distraction.

But when Monokuma announces night time and kicks them out of the dining hall, the anxiety spikes again.

“Sakura, I don’t wanna be alone!” Aoi says.

“I understand. I do not wish to sound odd, but perhaps I could spend the night in your room.”

That makes her blush, not only because of her latent feelings for Sakura; it’s just so nice of her.

“Um, yeah, I’d love that. Thanks, Sakura.”

Sakura comes to her room, and Aoi locks the door. She spends the night cuddled in bed with her best friend (and crush), both of them oblivious to what is happening a few doors away.


End file.
